


Past Lives

by sohpyah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime (27) Athletic Trainer living in my head rent free, M/M, Supernatural Elements, They have powers, Zombie Apocalypse, idk i just want a haikyuu apocalypse fic, lots of swearing, no one dies, profanities, seggs scenes oho, there may be idk, they're all 20+, thought of this at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohpyah/pseuds/sohpyah
Summary: In a world where you were born with a power you can't fully control and where living deads exist, the only thing you can think of is, 'i'm fucked.'or atleast that was Kozume Kenma thought when he found himself surrounded by walking rotting flesh and he may or may not know that he has powers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Past Lives

So long story short, Kenma thought it was a good idea to get out and get (read: steal) some food from the abandoned convenience store that was a 10 minute walk from the apartment he was currently living, unarmed, and with only a hoodie and sweatpants on, with slippers, and did I mention unarmed? A fucking dumb idea honestly.

Now he is hiding in this small ass garbage bin and finally once in his fucking life, he was grateful that he's small and that he can fit in random places. Like a cat. Holding a bunch of instant noodle in his arms he prays that there was someone out there who still has fresh flesh and not some disgusting stinky skin.

Not long he noticed that there was no ouugh sounds around him and it was silent, he was immediatly startled when someone started shaking the bin he was in.

"Oy, I know you're there." Said a man's voice, now Kenma's praying that this man isn't a cannibal and he didn't save him because he has nothing left to eat and they will make him their dinner and-

Kenma's train of thought was distracted when the bin's head was removed and he found himself looking at a man's eye, yes just an eye, who was this emo looking kid that has his hair covering his right eye and why is he good looking as hell- wait, what? And why is he in an all black outfit? bUt that outfit though- wait, what?

"Who the fuck are you?" Kenma asked, the man was obviously taken aback by the response of the one he had just saved the life of. "I just saved your life dude, the fuck?" The man said offering his hand to the small boy that was still hugging his instant noodles. "How would I know you're not a cannibal, huh? For all I know you just saved me to have luxurious meat for dinner? I'm sorry to break it to you but i've been eating instant ramen for a few months now and I definitely don't taste good-"

"Kuroo." The man said, hoisting up the other boy by his left arm but the hold on his dear foods are still strong.

"Huh?"

"Kuroo Tetsurou. Not a cannibal. And your prince charming." Kuroo said getting rid of the dirt that sticked on the other boy's clothes. "I don't believe you." Kenma just got an airy laugh from Kuroo, "Yeah, yeah. What's your name?"

"Kenma."

"Kenma?"

"Kenma Kozume."

Kenma didn't know what he said when he saw Kuroo's widening his eyes and he also panicked when Kuroo immediately got his walkie-talkie from his back pocket and said, "I found him."

-

Right after Kuroo was done talking to the other person on the walkie-talkie he instantly dragged Kenma to come with him causing all of the things he's carrying to fall, "Hey! Let go of me! My ramen!" Kuroo was holding too tightly on his forearm and Kenma kept punching and kicking Kuroo to stop him but the other man was far more stronger than him so it was no suprise that anything he does isn't affecting him at all.

Kuroo stopped on his tracks and so does Kenma, expecting another bunch of stinky dead people, he hid on the back of Kuroo because of course, it's not because doesn't know how to fight those, definitely not because of that, but because they're gross. "What? What's happening?" Kenma asked. "Look, I'm a nice person so I'm sorry for dragging you but I need you to go with me."

"Then what if I don't want to?"

"I'm gonna have to use force."

"Will there be food?"

"Yes."

"But I still haven't finished the last game I was playing at home."

"Wait- you have electricity? Wait, nevermind. Actually, Bo told me Akaashi was making apple pie today if-"

"Deal."

"Huh?"

"I said deal. I'm going to come with you. But! Only if I get to have the apple pie." Kenma said crossing his arms and looking away to hide the drool on his face from thinking of having to eat his favorite food again, 'You know what, as long as I have my apple pie, I don't really care if he ended up just killing me.'

Kuroo was confused at first because why the fuck would this man come with an unknown guy just for an apple pie but he was actually grateful because he doesn't have to deal with his stubbornness. "Okay? I have my motorcycle parked right in that corner, come with me."

And this time Kenma followed without any objections.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ao3 fic and i just thought of this when i was trynna sleep and cant sleep lmao, anyways english is not my first language so sorry if there are grammatical errors :(((( don't forget to take care of yourselves ily!!


End file.
